


Little Monster

by hunter_244



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Harry, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Asshole Harry, Bad Boy Harry, Band, Betrayal, Calum Hood - Freeform, Danger, F/M, Gangs, Happy Harry, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry's french braids, Harry's man bun, Hate to Love, Hatred, I'm shit at tagging obviously, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love-hate - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Manager - Freeform, Mean Harry, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Monster - Freeform, Murder, Niall Horan - Freeform, Orphan - Freeform, Personality Disorder, Sad Harry, Self-Hatred, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Suicide, Zayn Malik - Freeform, because shit that man bun is beautiful, but you also don't know that, but you don't know that yet, but you need to know, demon, five seconds of summer - Freeform, giggly Harry, one direction - Freeform, or are in the sequel, there are people tagged that are only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_244/pseuds/hunter_244
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them causes death, the other is surprisingly unafraid of it and is sure he's caused it as well.  He needs someone who will tell him otherwise. Maybe that's the one reason they need each other.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Harry has a slight personality disorder and has a multitude of problems in his life and he meets a girl that has commitment issues, has powers, turns into something demonic every month, and unintentionally kills people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Was That?

"Alright, so you race around to the dead end, take the left through the path and come back here. Winner gets the fifty dollars that you both say you owe each other, loser has to spend a night in the haunted house across town. Is this all clear?" my friend, Ashton said as my other friend, Michael and I started the engines of our motorcycles.  
"Got it," I said, looking at Michael as he nodded his head.  
"Twenty bucks says your motorcycle won't even make it through the woods," he said, smirking.  
I chuckled. "You're on."  
"Now, ready. Set. Go!" Ashton yelled and Michael and I sped away.  
As we started riding through the woods, I felt my motorcycle slow down. It wasn't made for riding on this path covered with rocks, twigs, and dead leaves. I was still going a solid 55 as Michael passed me. I watched him head towards the brick wall that we called the dead end. I was a few yards behind him and watched as he sped around the corner.  
As I was about to do the same, I looked in front of me to see a girl standing right there. I quickly stopped and stared at her, breathing heavily. What the hell was she doing standing right there? I almost killed her. But the odd thing was that she didn't seem to notice. She had her back turned to me as she seemed to be looking at the large brick wall.  
"Hey are you alright?" I asked.  
She jumped and whipped her head around to only glance at me. Her eyes appeared to be only large black orbs. No white surrounding her irises, no irises at all. Just pure black. She then quickly sprinted to the wall, quickly climbing up it and jumping to the other side.  
I stood there, staring at where she had disappeared over the wall with my eyes wide. What the hell had I just seen? I quickly snapped out of it and began riding out of the woods. Whoever or whatever I had just seen really freaked me out. What the hell was up with her eyes? What was she even doing standing in the middle of the woods, staring at a brick wall? Once I got out of the woods, I saw my friends all standing there.  
"What happened Styles? Get stuck in a patch of dirt?" Michael laughed.  
"No. I almost hit someone. Didn't you see her?" I asked, getting off of the motorcycle.  
He furrowed his eyebrows, looking at me in confusion. "What're you talking about?"  
"The girl. Standing in front of the brick wall."  
"Um Harry, there was no girl. I have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe you just glanced quickly and thought it was a girl, but it wasn't."  
"No. I had almost hit her. I stopped and when I asked if she was alright, she only glanced at me and then scaled the freaking wall and jumped over in less than five seconds."  
"Okay now you've got to be lying. No one could scale that wall that fast. It's more than nine feet tall," Ashton laughed.  
"I'm not lying. Seriously," I said.  
"Alright. I'll believe you," Michael laughed. "Now let's go to the haunted house. You've got to get ready to spend the night."  
I groaned, but still let a small smirk creep onto my face. I didn't mind that house at all. It wasn't even actually haunted. People only thought it was haunted because it looked a bit run down , but it wasn't actually haunted. I honestly wished it was. I would make it my business to live there.  
"Wanna ride with me Ash?" Michael asked with a wink.  
Ashton chuckled, shaking his head and giving him a hard punch on the arm. "You're gross."  
I got on my motorcycle, starting it. "Both of you get a room. I'll meet you at the house." And with that, I drove off. I always loved riding my motorcycle. Especially on days like this. When the sky was clear, but it was nice and cool. Rare for this small town in England.  
I flicked my head to the side as the wind began blowing my hair into my face. I guess that had to be the only disadvantage of never wearing a helmet, but I only drove faster, arriving at the house in about ten minutes. It was practically in the middle of nowhere.  
Michael and Ashton both got there as I got off my motorcycle. "Woah, woah, woah. Someone bought the house?" Michael asked, getting off of his motorcycle.  
I turned around and looked at the house to see that, in fact, there was a large moving truck and a woman with long dark brown hair was pulling the 'For Sale' sign out of the ground. "Well that's a first," said, turning back to Michael and Ashton.  
"Well this isn't fair. Now what is he supposed to do for being a loser?" Michael asked with a smirk.  
I rolled my eyes, pulling my wallet out of my back pocket. I took out sixty dollars and held it out to him. "You get ten extra dollars along with what I owe you."  
He snatched the money from me. "Thank you very much sir Styles."  
"Yeah, yeah. Now I've got to go home."  
"Oh yeah, don't you have school tomorrow?" Ashton asked.  
"Unfortunately. First day of my senior year. In a new school," I replied.  
"You'll be fine. Trust us, we did like nothing and it was extremely easy," Michael said.  
"What? Your whole senior year?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Especially if you already have enough credits and everything," Ashton replied.  
"Which I think you will because of all of your extra classes," Michael added.  
"Yeah probably," I said. Even though this was my last year and I should have been alright with going back and knowing I could skip, I wasn't. I hadn't ever thought about it, but all of my friends had graduated so I would have no one. I guessed I would just be keeping to myself that year. I couldn't tolerate anyone else.  
I got on my motorcycle, starting it. "I'll see you both tomorrow."  
"Alright," Ashton said and with that, I drove off.  
I drove faster as I began to think about that girl again. I began thinking about what she actually looked like. She had long blonde hair that went to the middle of her back and from the side of her face that I caught a glimpse of, she looked alright. Maybe if you omit the pure black eyes. I probably shouldn't have been so intrigued by this girl, but how could I not be? It's not every day you see something like that.  
Once I arrived at my house, I sighed once I saw my father's car in the driveway. I began debating whether or not I should go to my own house until I remembered it was still being worked on from the flood in the summer. "Great," I mumbled, walking into the house, where I saw my father sitting on the couch, drunk off his ass.  
I tried my best to walk past him silently towards the stairs, but as I stepped on the first step, it creaked loudly, causing me to cringe. I watched as he turned his head towards me, an empty beer bottle gripped in his hand.  
"Be a bit more useful and get me another beer," he said, dropping the beer bottle on the floor.  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, handing it to him.  
"Did you steal some like you had last time?" he asked, taking a large swig.  
"No," I replied and with that, I ran upstairs. I closed my door, locking it and laying on my bed. I hated being here. That's why I was constantly running away. Why I bought my own house. My father was a useless alcoholic that worked in a grocery store just to have enough money to get himself more alcohol. I had to work for myself and get everything for myself. It wasn't always easy.  
I sighed, glancing at the clock. It was eight. I stood up and walked to the bathroom adjoined to my bedroom. I had to shower and get prepared for the long day tomorrow.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
I woke up the next morning with a light sheen of sweat covering my body. It was always so hot up there.  
I slowly dragged myself out of bed, shutting off my alarm. Hopefully it didn't wake my father up. I'd surely get a beating. I quickly got dressed and walked downstairs, finding my father still laying on the couch, but this time, passed out and covered in his own fucking vomit. He was absolutely pathetic. I couldn't fucking stand him. After everything that had happened in my life, he only made things ten times worse. I'd kill him if I had the chance.  
I walked out and got on my motorcycle. I had to remember to get my car from my house before I came back to this shit hole. As I got on my motorcycle, a cold gust of wind hit me, sending chills up my spine. I groaned and began driving, bracing myself against the cold wind. It shouldn't be so cold in the beginning of fucking September.  
Once I got to the school, I hid my motorcycle in a small hiding spot around the corner of the school. I threw my helmet into a bush and walked into the school with my head down. A new year in a new school. Fuck this. I'd rather stay in the old school that my friends and I went to because at least I wouldn't get fucking lost.  
I quickly looked at my schedule and began walking to English. People seemed to not take any notice in me. Thank fucking god. All of them were already pissing me off. They were all loud and obnoxious. The girls giggling and squealing, flirting with the guys who were being as loud as they could, pushing their friends around just so they could get those girls' attention. It was quite idiotic if you asked me.  
As I walked into AP English, I immediately laid my eyes on a girl with long golden blonde hair. Just like the hair on the girl I saw yesterday.


	2. I Have to Stay Away (Hunter's P.O.V)

I walked into my first class and sat down, keeping my head down, hoping no one would notice me. English. One of my best subjects even though I would probably spend the whole time writing during every class.  
Some of the people I had seen that day, I knew to stay away from. Some with black and brown auras, creeping up behind them like their own shadows. Their thoughts and dreams showed me the deep depression and hatred that they only tried to keep hidden. But they couldn't hide from me. I knew.  
No one really knew what I could do, except for my mother and little brother. They knew how I could see peoples' auras, read their thoughts, see their dreams, feel their feelings or make them feel a certain way. But the big secret is what happened only nine times every year. A secret I could ever tell anyone other than my mom and brother. I hated myself for it, but I couldn't actually control myself. I didn't have the power. It had already happened once since I got to this town.  
As I continued looking out the window, I began feeling a pair of eyes on me. No one had been in the classroom until then. I slowly turned my head to only catch eyes with a tall, intimidating boy. He was dressed in all black except for a red bandana he had on his head to push his hair back. His eyes were a bright green and they quickly looked to the side once he was caught staring. I knew this boy. I had seen him before, but I couldn't think of where and when.  
I watched out of the corner of my eye as he began walking towards me. My eyes widened as I couldn't see his aura. I looked straight at him, hoping to see him. Maybe it was white or silver and I just couldn't see it against the white wall, but as he walked in front of the chalkboard, there was still nothing.  
As he sat dow in the seat beside me, I looked down at my notebook, tugging my hair slightly and tapping my fingers against my thigh. This wasn't normal.  
I heard the late bell ring and watched as all of the students quickly filed in with the teacher close behind. I looked at each of their auras, figuring out what type of person each of them were. They all seemed to be happy. Probably just glad that they could see their friends. As I felt every single one of their feelings, I realized I felt nothing from the boy beside me.  
I tensed up a bit as I tried to make him feel jittery and anxious, watching him from the corner of my eye. He didn't change at all. Only turned his head and began staring at me.  
I chewed on the inside of my bottom lip, looking down at my notebook once again. This was completely surprising to me. I had never once met someone like this. I could always see a person's aura. Always feel their emotions and make them feel a certain way. If I wasn't able to read his thoughts or see his dreams, I was gonig to be incredily worried. That was my only way of trusting people. If I knew what they were thinking, I could know who they truly were, but without that, I couldn't trust someone. I didn't know how. Since I had grown accustomed to my abilities, I wasn't able to learn.  
I tuned out everyone else's thoughts and tried to only focus in on his. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I covered my mouth with my hand, chewing on my nails slightly. I tried looking into his dreams, but only got a small blur. I could see movements, but it was as if I was watching everything through murky water. And all that I was really seeing was small glimpses of each dream. It was incredibly frustrating.  
"So you two must be our new students." I jumped slightly and looked up to see the teacher. "I'm Mr. Mallory," he added, looking at the strange boy beside me.  
"I'm Harry," he said, shaking the teacher's hand.  
As the teacher talked to Harry for a bit, I looked around the room, noticing that he hadn't started the class yet, for which I was grateful. I didn't want to have a class of people watching as the teacher was introducing himself.  
"Hello," I heard Mr. Mallory say.  
I turned my attention back to him and smiled a bit. "Hi. I'm Hunter."  
He shook my hand. "Hunter. That's an interesting name."  
"Yeah, um, back where I used to live it was more of a boy name."  
"An accent. American, is it?"  
I nodded my head. "Yeah. I move from New York." I felt someone staring at me so I glanced to the side to see Harry staring at me yet again.  
"Oh! The city or more up north?" Mr. Mallory asked.  
"More up north. Oddly enough, I have never been to the city," I replied.  
"I have. Just over the summer actually."  
"Oh! How'd you like it?"  
"Loved it. Quite crowded, but definitely one of the best vacations I've been on," he replied, but was soon distracted by a student raising their hand. "I'm sorry. I've got to get class started." And with that, he went to speak to the student.  
I sighed quietly and began drawing small flowers and birds in my notebook. As I began to get distracted by the feeling of someone staring at me, I began subconsciously drawing a set of eyes. Finally realizing what I was doing, I quickly erased what I knew were the eyes of the boy beside me.  
Mr. Mallory began the class, standing in front of me, but I wasn't paying attention to him. Instead, I tuned him out and looked at the boy, Harry, out of the corner of my eye. He was still staring at me, but now with his whole body facing me.  
I shook slightly, my pencil falling out of my hand and onto the floor. I turned my head to look at it and reached out to grab it, only to have a large tattooed hand snatch it up. I looked up, meeting the eyes of the strange boy beside me. This gorgeous boy with big, gorgeous green eyes couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of me.  
He reached his hand out, still looking me in the eyes. "You dropped this."  
"Thank you," I said, pulling my pencil out of his hand gently and turning my head back to my notebook. My bottom lipped slipped between my teeth as he kept his eyes on me.  
As I felt a sharp pain in between my eyebrows, I buried my face in my hands. I massaged my fingers where the pain only began worsening. I shut my eyes tightly as the only sound I could hear was my rapid heartbeat.  
I knew time was passing by much quicker, but I couldn't stop it. I wasn't in control of myself once again. I couldn't control what I was doing. Nausea swept throughout my whole body and the pain in my head eased dramatically as the bell suddenly rang.  
I stood up quickly, walking out of the room swiftly as I felt something rising from my stomach. I ran to the bathroom, the nausea increasing drastically. I burst into a stall, collapsing onto my knees as I emptied my stomach into the toilet. Black vomit filled the toilet, sizzling quietly. I coughed slightly, flushing it down.  
"Hey, are you alright?" I heard a girl ask.  
I turned my head to look at her. "Yeah. I-I'm good."  
"I'm doubting that, but, I'm Summer." She held her hand out.  
I grabbed it as she helped me to my feet.  
Summer would've been the last name I would've thought hers to have been. She had dark blue hair that was almost black, making it look natural. Her light blue eyes were ringed with black eyeliner and she was dressed in almost all black, but her eyes were warm and her eyes, caring. Her orange aura emanated off of her, giving me an immediate good feeling about her.  
"You feeling any better now?" she asked, worry clear in her warm features.  
"A little. I guess throwing up right after first period is a great way to start the say," I replied.  
She laughed a little. "It definitely is. But what's your name. I've never seen you around and I'm pretty sure you're not from here."  
"Um, well I'm Hunter. And no, I'm not from here. I'm from New York." I knew I shouldn't have been doing this, making new friends. They'd only end up getting hurt and I'd end up getting too attached only to have to pack up and leave. But there was something different here. I had a feeling that I should start making friends. Maybe it was the fact that I moved to a totally different country and felt that I was finally safe from them.  
"Well it's nice to meet you. What do you have next period? I'll walk you," Summer offered.  
"I have gym I believe," I replied.  
"Oh. So do I. It's a total drag though," she said as she began walking with me. "Never do anything and if you do, it's boring as hell."  
"Sounds like a typical gym class," I laughed.  
"It's worse. We're allowed to do anything as long as it's active soo if you'd like, we could just walk in the trails in the woods."  
"Sure. That works."  
"Good," she said with a smile as we walked into the large locker room.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
The school day went by quickly until ninth period rolled around. At that point of the day, I had begun to get a bad feeling. Unlike the beginning of the day from second period to eighth.  
I had every class with Summer except for English, my free period, and Science. Science was the class I was heading to and absolutely couldn't find it even if my life depended on it.  
All through the day, I had Summer guiding me to my classes, only until she left me during lunch. Apparently she's never in lunch because she has major art projects to work on for an upcoming art show so I ended up sitting outside and sleeping. If only she could help me now.  
I sighed as I began walking down a different hallway. This was one of my least favorite things about moving to a new school; I could never find the classrooms. It was almost embarrassing not to be able to find my own way around the school and ending up being late to class.  
As I turned the corner to head down yet another different hallway, I ran into someone, startling myself.  
"Jesus. Watch where you're- oh I'm sorry," the boy I had ran into, apologized.  
I looked up to see the green-eyed boy from earlier. Harry. No. I didn't need this to be happening. He intimidated me enough as it is. I didn't need a confrontation in the hallway.  
"It's fine," I said quietly, backing away from him. "My fault."  
"Not really. But I was sent to look for you since you're almost ten minutes late," he said, looking at me.  
"Oh. Okay," I replied, trying to keep conversation to a minimum.  
He began walking slowly and I followed, looking at my own feet.  
"So do you only reply with two words to everything? Is it like one of your goals?" he asked, fighting a smile from forming on his face, his voice low and taunting.  
I only rolled my eyes, deciding not to answer his question. He was already acting like an ass and this was the first time I was having an actual conversation with him.  
He chuckled lowly, a smirk plastered on his face. "An eye roll. We seem to be getting better."  
I clenched my fists tightly, staying quiet. I knew he was only trying to get a rise out of me, and it was most definitely working, but I didn't need him to know that.  
"Hm. Nothing this time," he chuckled. "Maybe you've gone mute?"   
I stopped walking and finally gave way to my feelings. "So were you just taught to be a total ass or was it your own choice?"  
He smiled, showing off deep dimples. "So she speaks."  
"Yeah. I do. Now I'd like if you answered my question."  
"Neither. I just grew up this way. Wasn't taught. Didn't choose to be this way either."   
“Actually makes sense,” I said, nodding my head.  
“Exactly. You probably grew up to be a bitch,” he said, with that charming smirk still consuming the intimidating features of his face.  
I laughed lightly, nodding my head once again. “You’re right.”  
“Always am,” he chuckled, walking into the classroom with me trailing behind.  
The teacher only stopped speaking to the class for half a second before continuing with a nod of her head.  
Harry sat down and I looked to see that all of the desks were set up in pairs.   
I soon realized the only open seat was next to him. I sighed quietly, sitting down beside him.  
He smirked. “Looks like we’re lab partners.”  
I placed my head in my hands. “How offended would you be if I told you I refuse to work with you?”  
“Not very. But I’m afraid you have no choice. As you can see, everyone else is already sitting beside their partners and you’re kinda stuck with me.”  
I shook my head. “The teacher will have to pay me before I try working with you.”  
He rolled his eyes. “You barely have to work with me. I’ll do most of the work by myself if I must.”  
“I can easily do the work thank you very much. We can just both do our own labs. We don’t need to speak to each other, look at each other, nothing.”  
He looked up at the teacher angrily. “Fine.”  
I looked away from him and up at the teacher. I hoped that there would be no more conversation between me and Harry. I wanted nothing to do with him.


	3. Chapter Three

Once the school day had ended, I quickly drove home. I had to tell my mother what was going on.  
Knowing her, she would know what to do. She would be able to give me advice on how to avoid him or, even better, help me figure out how to control his feelings and keep him away from me.  
The usual half an hour drive from the school only took me fifteen minutes as I sped through town, to my house.  
When I finally parked in my driveway, I jumped out of the car, my backpack slung over my shoulder. I quickly walked into the house, finding my brother sitting on the couch, reading a comic book.  
“Hey Avery,” I said, kicking off my shoes.  
He looked up from his comic book. He was only six and had just started kindergarten, but he was quite clever. Incredibly clever. Although he never spoke to anyone, other than our mother and I. “Hi Hunter.”  
“Where’s mom?”  
“Upstairs. Probably folding laundry or something.”  
“Alright, thank you,” I said, walking towards the stairs, ruffling his hair as I went.  
He let out a groan of protest and I only laughed before making my way up the stairs, to my mother’s bedroom.  
I knocked on the door before slowly walking in and finding my mother sitting on her bed surrounded by textbooks, notebooks, and her laptop.  
She looked up at me briefly before turning her attention back to one of her chemistry textbooks. “Hello there.”  
“Hi,” I said quietly, crossing my arms.  
“How was school?”  
“Well. . . it was fine, But there’s a problem,” I replied, shifting in place.  
She closed her notebooks and textbooks, pushing them away. She knew when there was a problem, it was serious.  
“What is it?” she asked.  
“So there’s this boy,” I started to explain, only to be cut off by one of my mom’s famous irritated sighs.  
“Hunter, I don’t have time for this. I thought it was an actual problem.”  
“It is an actual problem, mom. If you would’ve just let me explain.”  
“Sorry, sorry. Go ahead,” she apologized.  
I nodded my head. “Alright, so there’s this boy that’s in two of my classes. My first and last period and, well there’s definitely something wrong. I can’t see his aura, read his thoughts, anything. And it’s really pissing me off and just making me really nervous because I don’t know how to act around him or what to do. I’ve never had to deal with this before.  
“The worst part is that I’m stuck being lab partners with him and that requires working with him, which the teacher explained is also part of the lab grade.  
“He kept trying to talk to me, but he’s a complete asshole. But then again, I have this feeling. Like a feeling that I should get to know him or something. Maybe it’s only because I’m curious as to why he’s different from everyone else.  
“What do you think I should do?”  
“Get to know him,” my mother replied with a shrug of her shoulders.  
I raised my eyebrows. “What?”  
“You heard me. If you have a feeling like that, it’s for a reason. You should know that by now. The feelings you get are feelings you should follow.”  
I sighed. “Yeah, I guess.”  
“But between you and me, another reason I want you to do this is because I’m also interested in him. I would like to know why he isn’t like everyone else as well.”  
I nodded my head. “Don’t expect me to bring him home because that is absolutely not happening.”  
“And why is that?”  
“I don’t know if I haven’t made this clear yet, but I can’t stand him.”  
“But why?” she asked, getting up and putting her books and laptop on her desk across the room.  
“He’s just an ass and I’m guessing it’s because he knows he’s attractive and can get anyone no matter what his personality is like.”  
“Oh so he’s attractive,” she said with a smirk.  
“Mom,” I groaned. “That’s not what I meant.”  
She laughed. “It seems like it was.”  
I felt my face flush a deep red. “Okay. Enough. We’re done here.”  
She laughed once again. “Alright. I’ll see you at dinner.”  
“Mhmm,” I replied, walking out and into my bedroom.  
As I laid down on my bed, I came to the sudden decision that I was going to listen to my mother. I was going to get to know Harry a little more.

**Harry’s POV**

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” I heard my father yell when he saw me as he walked into the house.  
I froze in place, keeping the bottle of beer gripped in my hand.  
“Did you fucking hear me?!” he screamed, beginning to get in my face.  
“Yeah, I fucking heard you.” I shoved him away from me.  
Once I had gotten home, I lost it. I lost my mind. I could’ve swore that that girl, Hunter, was the same girl I saw in the woods. I needed to know. But she was such a bitch. Absolutely infuriating.  
And soon, the thoughts of her actions towards me, sent me spiraling downwards. Down into a totally different person. And that person couldn’t control himself from grabbing any alcohol he could see, and downing it.  
My father shoved me, slamming me into the wall. “Don’t fucking talk to me like that.”  
“Fuck you!” I spat.  
His face turned a dark red from anger as he grabbed the beer bottle, smashing it over my head. I fell to the floor, my legs failing me as pain spread throughout my body.  
“Worthless scum,” he muttered, kicking me in the side.  
I cried out in pain, trying to roll on my side to shield myself from the next blow, only to be lifted up by my hair.  
This was almost a daily thing. I couldn’t go two days without getting beat if I was living in this house.  
“Fucking asshole. You never learn, do you?” he asked.  
I looked away, ignoring him.  
He tightened his grip on my hair, yanking on it. “Answer me!”  
I cringed, shutting my eyes tightly. “N-no.”  
His breathing sped as he smacked my head against the countertop. “You need to learn how to follow my rules. My house,” he said and punched my stomach as if to emphasize what he was saying, “my rules.”  
I whimpered, shaking slightly. I wasn’t going to be able to take much more.  
“Be quiet!” he yelled, smacking my head against the countertop again.  
I screamed out, only to be silenced by being thrown towards the floor, landing in shards of glass that littered the area.  
“Shut the fuck up!” he yelled, steeping on me as he walked past. “No one can hear you and even if they could, no one would bother helping worthless shit like you.”  
I panted quietly, having no energy to respond. I could see the blood that was covering me, but I didn’t know where it was coming from or why I couldn’t feel it.  
“Now get the fuck out of my house. I can’t stand looking at you,” my father spat, grabbing a bottle of beer out of the fridge.  
I nodded my head, knowing I wouldn’t have the strength to speak, and if I did, he would probably hurt me some more just because he couldn’t stand the sound of my voice. I understood that fully. I mean, I wouldn’t want to listen to me speak either.  
I stood up slowly, my legs almost giving out. I gripped onto the counter just in time to stop me from falling.  
As I limped out of the house, I could hear my father turn on the television.  
Droplets of blood created a trail of blood behind me as I slowly made my way to my car. My hands were shaking both from pain and anger.  
How was it fair? How was it okay for him to treat me like this all of the time? I didn’t deserve it. I didn’t think I did anyways. If anything, he did.  
I got in my car, taking more strength than usual to lift myself into the seat, and began driving to Ashton’s house. I had nowhere else to go. He was the only one that knew about my problems. My problems at home, my mental health problems. He could help me at least a little. More than anyone else ever could.   
Once I arrived at his house, I pulled out my phone, texting him to tell him I was there and would be going into his bedroom. I didn't wait for him to reply and only made my way out of my car, through the garage, and through the door into the house.  
I went across the hall and through the door that led into the basement that was currently Ashton's bedroom. I stumbled slightly as I came to the bottom of the stairs, catching Ashton off guard.  
"Sorry, sorry," I mumbled, stepping off the last step.  
"Shit Harry." Ashton stood quickly, walking to me. "He hurt you again?"  
I nodded my head, looking at him.  
He sighed, shaking his head. "Let's get you cleaned up."


	4. Chapter Four

I walked into AP English and sat down, checking the clock. I was five minutes early. Perfect. If my day was going to go the way I had planned, Harry was going to be in class early like the day before, and that was when I was going to start talking to him.  
Those five minutes slowly ticked by and the bell rang, signaling that class was starting. Life obviously wasn't going my way today as all of the students slowly trickled in and Harry wasn't one of them.  
I shook my head, leaning back in my seat, crossing my arms.  
The class started, but I was zoning. I couldn't care less about this class. The whole syllabus was filled with things I had already done in former schools. I was going to pass without even trying.  
Before I even knew it, there were only ten minutes left of class and there was a light rapping on the door before someone in a large hoodie walked in with the hood up. I immediately knew it was Harry as I watched him walk to the teacher's desk and place a white late pass on it.  
My mind always seemed to categorize people by their faces and their auras. Harry was easy to recognize and differentiate from others considering the lack of an aura.  
Harry sat down in the desk next to mine slowly, wincing as his back touched the back of the seat.  
"Mr. Styles. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to remove your hood. It's school policy," the teacher said quietly as he stood in front of the class once again.  
I half expected Harry to give him attitude. Say some asshole remark just because he didn't want to take off his hood, but he didn't. He gave a small nod of his head and took it off as the teacher began talking again.  
I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, seeing the dark, ugly spots shadowing his face. I looked at him, furrowing my eyebrows slightly when the bruises and cuts on him came into clarity.  
He turned his head slowly, looking at me.  
Instead of looking away, I continued looking at him, worry clear in my features.  
“Harry and Hunter…” I heard the teacher trail off.  
I looked at him quickly. “Wait. What?”  
“You’re partners for the project,” Mr. Mallory replied.  
“Um alright,” I said quietly.  
I watched as everyone began talking to their partners and Mr. Mallory handed out papers that explained the project.  
“Um,” Harry laughed. “I have no idea what this project is.”  
I laughed a little. “Neither do I. I wasn’t paying any attention.”  
“Well,” he said, picking up the paper and clearing his throat. “Let’s see what this is all about.”   
He began reading and I couldn’t help but watch his eyes flit across the page as he began humming a tune I wasn’t familiar with.  
I felt as if he was acting differently than he had the day before the day before. He was acting somewhat nice and less intimidating than when I had spoken to him.  
“So, I guess we have to get know each other and write like a poem, a short story, or a biography about them,” Harry spoke, snapping me out of the little trance I was in.  
“I mean we don’t actually have to if you don’t want. You could always just write stuff about you and I’ll write stuff about myself and we’ll just stay out of each other’s ways. But, I mean if you actually want to work together, we can do-“  
I cut him off by putting my pointer finger to his lips, laughing slightly.  
He furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”  
“You were rambling so just shut up. Thanks. We can work together,” I said, pulling my hand away and grabbing two sheets of paper.  
“Well that’s rude,” he said with a small smirk, snatching a piece of paper from my hand. “I just needed to make sure you were okay with working with me.”  
I looked at him in confusion as he began writing on his paper.  
Why was he suddenly being nice? He was such an ass before. I then began to remember how he had acted in English the day before. He was nice then as well.  
He lifted his head slowly, looking up at me.  
“What?” he snapped.  
I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.  
There was the asshole I remembered.  
“No. Why were you looking at me like that?” he asked.  
“Well I was going to ask why you act so much nicer in the morning, but never mind. Your inner asshole is back,” I replied, rolling my eyes again.  
He laughed lightly. “You sure do roll your eyes a lot.”  
“Because you annoy me.”  
“I haven’t even done anything except be me.”  
“Exactly. You’re just an annoying asshole.”  
“Yeah. And you’re a judgmental bitch.”  
“Oh thanks. I love that,” I said, smiling sarcastically at him.  
He began writing on his paper and reading what he wrote out loud. “Hunter is a judgmental, sarcastic bitch that rolls her eyes a very unhealthy amount and obviously needs to get laid.”  
“Excuse me?” I questioned with a glare.  
“You,” he pointed to me. “Need to get laid so maybe you won’t be so uptight all the time.”  
I felt the sudden urge to smack that stupid smirk right off of his face, but instead, grabbed his paper, crumpling it up.  
“I’m not uptight.”  
“You are too,” he retorted, leaning back in his seat.  
“Just because I’m rude to you doesn’t mean I’m uptight.”  
“I assure you, if someone fucked you good, you wouldn’t be this rude.”  
“Yeah, no.”  
“You know, I could always help with that,” he said, his smirk growing as I glared at him once again.  
“No thanks. I’d rather choke on dog shit, but thanks for the offer,” I spat.  
“Don’t flatter yourself. I was only kidding, I wouldn’t even think about touching a girl like you,” he laughed.  
“Asshole,” I muttered, getting up and throwing the paper away.  
I shook my head, hearing a girl start thinking why Harry was staring at my ass.  
I spun my head around, seeing him staring at my ass until he quickly looked away, knowing he had been caught.  
I smirked, sitting back down. “Real smooth Styles. Real smooth.”  
“Why’d you move here from New York?” he asked quickly, changing the subject.  
“Well that was out of nowhere,” I said quietly.  
“I know. But c’mon. Answer,” he said, tapping his fingers against the desk.  
“Well, my mom is a scientist for the government so she has to move around frequently. She has to go wherever she’s sent,” I said, laying my head in my hand.  
“Wouldn’t that cost a lot of money?”   
I shrugged.  
“How do you do it? Are you like rich or something?” he asked, seeming almost disgusted.  
“We aren’t rich, but I guess we have a good amount of money. We don’t pay for the places we live in. We pay water and electricity and stuff like that, but we didn’t buy it,” I replied, tapping my fingers against the desk.  
“Who did?”  
“Government.”  
“Do you have to pay the back?”  
“No. Since my mom works for them, it doesn’t matter to them.”  
“So I guess you’re lucky then.”  
“I guess…”  
I trailed off, looking away from him, not being able to look him in the eyes anymore. I hated talking about my mom’s job and all of the “free passes” we got because of it.  
“Now ask me a question,” he said quietly, leaning forward in his seat, laying his chin on the desk.  
“What?” I asked, looking at him again.  
He looked into my eyes again before replying. “Ask me a question. Get to know me.”  
I thought for a moment, chewing on the inside of my bottom lip.  
“May I just ask you a few questions at once?” I asked.  
“Shoot,” he replied, nodding his head up at me.  
“Alright, um, have you lived here all your life? Do your tattoos all have some sort of meaning? Do you have any siblings? And- what do you do outside of school?” I asked, watching the way he was looking at me.  
“Well I’ve lived in England all of my life, but moved to this area when I was seven. I only just started going to this school though. Most of my tattoos have a meaning behind them, yes. I do have a sibling. An older sister named Gemma. And I do pretty much anything after school. To be totally honest, I’m usually sitting at home doing nothing, hanging out with my friends, or partying. But now, I’d like to ask you the last two questions along with where have you lived prior and do you have any tattoos?”  
“Yeah, I have a little brother named Avery. I don’ really do anything after school considering all of the friends I had are back in New York. Um, I-,” I said, getting cut off by the bell.  
I got up and walked out the door without finishing my sentence. I didn’t feel the need to.  
Once I felt as if I was finally free from Harry, he walked up next to me, switching his small notebook into his other hand.  
“Um, hi?” I said annoyed, walking a bit faster and swerving through people.  
“Hey. Can you finish answering my questions?” he asked, keeping up with me easily.  
“Sure. I do have tattoos. Only two though. Then, I have lived in different states in America all of my life. Ummm, New Jersey, Maine, Vermont, Rhode Island, Pennsylvania, Florida, Washington, and California. I think that’s it. Along with New York of course.”  
“Jesus.”  
“What?”  
“That’s a lot of places. Do you not like moving around so much?”  
I shrugged, looking at Summer who was waiting at my locker. “It’s not too bad anymore. I usually try not to get attached to people. That changed when I was in New York though so it was hard to move here.”  
“Had a lot of friends?”  
“Yeah. Really good ones.”  
“Who were they?” he asked.  
“What do you mean?” I asked, slightly confused.  
“What were their names? What were they like?”  
“Oh. Well they were just like me. Alyssa, Jordan, Mady, Emma, and Julieann were the main friends. I had quite a few other friends, but they weren’t as close.”  
“No guy friends?” he asked, eyebrows raised.  
I laughed lightly. “No, no. I had many.”  
“Not surprising,” he laughed as we reached my locker.  
“Harry? I didn’t know you went to this school,” Summer said as I opened my locker.   
“You two know each other?” I asked, grabbing my phone and putting all of my books away.  
“Yeah, she’s a friend of mine,” Harry smiled. “Where have you been the past few weekends? Calum’s been missing you.”  
“I’ve bene gone. In London visiting family actually. But Hunter, let’s go before we’re locked into the school,” Summer said, grabbing my wrist.  
“Alright, alright,” I said, shoving my phone into my pocket.  
“I’ll see you in Science,” Harry said before Summer and I walked away.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
“Okay, okay,” Summer laughed, trying to calm down from our large laughing spell.   
“Jesus,” I laughed, moving my hands away from my face. “That was so bad.”  
“How did that even happen?” she laughed, handing me a napkin.  
“I don’t even know,” I said, wiping soda from my face.  
Summer finally caught her breath before looking at me.  
“I need to ask you something Hunter,” she said seriously.  
“What is it?” I asked.  
“Do you like Harry?”   
“Of course not. He’s an ass. I don’t even like him as a person.”  
She sighed quietly, nodding her head. “Good. I didn’t want you to get involved with him. He’s a complicated asshole.”  
“I thought you were friends?”  
“Oh. We are. But he’s still an ass. I know he has a reason to be though so that’s a big reason as to why I’m still friends with him.”  
“Do you know the reason?” I asked.  
“I think he’s just had a shitty life,” she replied.  
“So you don’t actually know the reason?”  
“I have an idea. I mean, I know he’s living with his dad and his mother and sister aren’t living around here. His father doesn’t have a very good reputation here either, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he gave Harry a hard time.”  
“A hard time about what?”  
“Everything. Mostly school and being out too much probably.”  
“Isn’t Harry smart though?” I asked, starting the car.  
“Yeah. Really smart,” Summer replied, examining a French fry before eating it.  
“Then why would his dad give him a hard time about school?” I questioned as I started driving.  
She shrugged, looking at me. “God question. But now I have one for you. More a favor.”  
“What is it?”  
“Can we stop at one of my friend’s houses? I need to get my pencils.”  
“Yeah sure. Just give me the directions.”  
“Alright, turn right, right there,” she said as I began passing the turn.  
I hit the brakes quickly, being thrown forward a little as she began laughing.  
“I was only kidding,” she laughed. “It’s the second house down this road. The dark blue one.”  
“Fuck you, Summer. You suck,” I laughed, driving to the house and pulling into the empty driveway.  
“I know,” she smiled, getting out of the car and walking inside.  
I sighed, feeling a light buzzing in my stomach.  
Who the hell was I going to meet now? And what was that person going to do to affect my life?  
I always got the same feeling before I met someone new that would do something to affect myself in some way. I got that feeling when I had met Summer and definitely had that feeling before I met Harry, but with him, instead of a light buzzing in my stomach, it was more like an atom bomb.  
I looked up from my lap and out the windshield, making eye contact with a tall boy with dirty blonde hair and a black lip piercing. His aura was a gorgeous golden color and I could feel how surprised and in awe he was.  
“Hunter, get your ass out here!” Summer yelled so I could hear her through the glass.  
I sighed, getting out of the car. “I’m in my laziest state, Summer. Jesus.”  
“Get over it. Now, Luke, this is Hunter. Hunter, this is Luke,” Summer said.  
“Hi,” he said.  
“Hey,” I replied, leaning against the car.  
What a gorgeous boy.  
“Hunter’s form New York,” Summer said.  
Luke gasped, looking at me again. “The city?”  
I laughed a little, shaking my head. “I wish. I’ve never been.”  
“Damn it,” he chuckled. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Hunter.”  
“It’s nice to meet you too.”   
“Alright Lucas. I’m sorry, but we need to get back to school, so we’ll be leaving now,” Summer said, walking towards the car.  
Summer hopped in, rolling down the window and putting her hair up in a ponytail.  
“Oh wait!” Luke said, jogging to Summer’s open window. “Are you still coming Friday night?”  
“Yes, of course. Who do you think I am?” she laughed.  
“Yeah. Wow, what was I thinking?” Luke smiled, rolling his eyes before looking at me.  
“You should come with us,” he added.  
“You really should,” Summer agreed. “It’s always much fun.”  
“Well what do you guys do?” I asked.  
“Okay, so every night when there’s a thunder storm, we go out to the field behind our friend, Ashton’s, house. We just meet up there, get into teams, and then go out into the woods and play manhunt,” Luke explained.  
“Why during a thunder storm?” I asked.  
“Thunder and rain covers up the sounds we make so we aren’t heard by the opposing team and lightning acts as our flashlights. Pretty dangerous if you ask me, but still pretty fun,” Summer replied, smiling.   
“And the storm on Friday is supposed to be huge and it’ll probably be the last one until after winter so we’d thought it would be the perfect time,” Luke added.  
“Well.. I don’t know. I’m not very good with thunderstorms,” I said, twisting the rings on my fingers.  
Is she afraid of thunderstorms? I heard Summer think.  
I shook my head slightly, trying not to smile.  
I wasn’t afraid of thunderstorms at all. In fact, thunderstorms were one of my favorite things, but it was just the other side of me that wasn’t very fond of them. They caused every sense in my body to heighten, allowing me to see in the dark, hear anything from miles away, and be able to smell the scents of both people and animals.  
The only cons were that I lost every other ability I had and I would always get incredibly sick. I was unable to read minds, change peoples’ emotions, et cetera. I would also throw up whatever black acid came from my stomach during that time. I didn’t enjoy being around people during thunderstorms.  
“Are you afraid of thunderstorms?” Summer laughed.  
“No, no,” I laughed. “I guess you could say my body doesn’t like them. I usually get sick during thunderstorms, so I may not come.”  
Shit. She needs to come, I heard Luke think.  
“How about you see how you feel and if you feel alright I could drive you there. If you feel sick at any time I can bring you home,” he said, looking at me.  
“I’ll think about it and if I decide I’m coming I’ll tell Summer,” I said.  
“And I’ll text you to tell you Mr. Luke,” Summer said, grinning.  
“Alright good. I’ll see you both later,” he said, smiling.  
“See you later, Lucas,” Summer sang out.  
I waved to him, pulling out of the driveway and driving back towards the school.  
“Boy, does he like you,” Summer said, smirking and nudging her elbow into my arm.  
I rolled my eyes, smiling.  
I always found it funny just how little people knew. It was funny that they didn’t know how much I truly knew.  
They didn’t know their thoughts and feelings weren’t safe; and that’s what I found amusing.


End file.
